Early Morning Ride
by Inuyasha4eva
Summary: One-Shot. Matt once again is woken up by the subway station beneath the apartment. What's a goggled gamer to do at the ungodly hour of 6 in the morning? Furthermore, what's going to happen when he wakes up Mello? MattxMello Matt-centric


Living near a subway station had its advantages and disadvantages. Currently one of the disadvantages was taking effect as the underground train shook the tiny apartment complex above it **at six in the morning**. Matt blinked a bleary eye open and groaned. Matt rolled onto his back and stared at the cracked ceiling. He let out a long yawn before glancing over at Mello who was still dead to the world.

Matt grudgingly slipped out the thin sheets covering his half-clothed body and slid his legs over the side of the bed. He brought his hand up to his un-goggled eyes and rubbed at them tiredly. After rubbing his eyes, Matt brushed a hand through his shaggy red locks. With another yawn Matt leaned forward and placed his bare feet onto the cool wood floor. His face scrunched at the sudden assault of cold.

With much intestinal fortitude, Matt pushed himself off the bed. He stumbled forward a few steps before balancing himself. Straightening out, Matt reached his fingers to the ceiling and then lazily lowered his arms at his side letting out a sound between a yawn and a sigh. One of his hands reached up to leisurely itch his smooth belly as he headed outside the bedroom.

He gently shut the door behind him. Matt was not going to risk having a gun shoved between his eyes, because he slammed the door closed. The red-head shuffled along in the dark until his foot connected with a rather hard gaming console. Trying to stay quiet, but still in pain Matt cursed under his breath in a whisper.

"God damn…."

Matt bit his lip and then bent down to move the gaming system. He took the time to push the wires aside too. That way the prospect of tripping over them was less likely. Matt finished cleaning up his own mess and in the process located his goggles, which he had left on the coffee table the night before. Matt slipped the goggles over his head to rest on his neck then he pulled up his boxer shorts that were the only other thing on his body.

Once his boxers were no longer at a risk of sliding off his hips, Matt headed to the mini kitchenette. He walked through the open doorway and flicked on the light switch to the right side of the door frame. His eyes scanned the sad looking kitchenette till he spotted his conquest. With large determined steps, Matt made his way to the pop-tart box sitting on the counter.

He snatched the box up and dug one hand in. Matt's hand found the metallic plastic wrapping on the delicious confection and pulled it out setting the box back onto the counter. He hastily opened the crinkling wrapper and slid the pop tarts into his other hand. Matt walked over to the second-rate pawn shop toaster that he and Mello owned and popped the insta-breakfast bars into the slots.

Matt tapped his fingers on the counter and 'patiently' waited for his pop tarts to be done. Shifting his eyes to the other objects on the counter, his green orbs soon fall on the old beaten sitting on the other side of the sink. The black dilapidated box was even shoddier than the pawn shop toaster.

A while back when Matt had gone on one of his observation missions to watch Misa Amane, he had found the ancient radio in a dumpster. He had noticed that with a few minor adjustments the radio was good as new (sort of). He did distinctly remember being chewed out by Mello about bringing _shit_ home afterwards. However, Matt didn't really care that much about Mello's comments. The damn thing was practically free.

The ding of the toaster brought Matt back to reality. Apparently his mind had wandered off somewhere without his notice. Matt sighed and reached over to grab the pot tarts. As soon as his index and thumb fingers attempted to jiggle out the rectangular treats, he gasped and pulled his hand back.

"Holy shit that's hot!" Matt cursed as he brought his abused fingers to his mouth. He stuck his index finger between his parted lips and sucked on it to numb the pain. Why where things that happen to stupid people happening to him? Matt glowered, God damn subway station waking him up at un-godly hours in the morning.

Matt waited a moment or two before going for another attempt at getting the pop tarts. He removed his finger from his mouth and once again reached over for his breakfast. This time the mission seemed to be successful and Matt now held two toasty pop tarts on one palm.

Matt picks up one with his other hand and lifts it to his mouth. He poses it at his lips and mentally speaks to himself. 'The challenger faces his opponent with no fear of what is to come. Suddenly the opponent attacks without mercy!'. Matt chomps down on the sweet treat and proceeds to shove the rest of it in his mouth. He takes more time to chew on it before swallowing.

"Flawless victory…" Matt quietly cheers with a goofy smile on his face. The redhead shifted back to the counter and stopped himself in front of the radio worth about as much as cardboard box. The gamer was in the mood for some early morning jams, perhaps it would prove to wake him up a bit more. God knew he was still tired…

White noise was the only sound heard from the speakers as Matt clicked on the radio. Matt gently petted the worn electronic, cooing as he continued his soft stroking, and calling the run down radio by a name he had given it. Mello would sometimes find the goggled-gamer doing this with his other electronics and scoff. However, the gamer's rather unorthodox methods seem to come into play as the radio began to put off a muffled song from its speakers.

Matt smirked and stepped back from the radio. He turned the dial of the radio around for a while. Normally at this time in the morning there were only talk-radio shows. Although, like in this instance, an old school rock radio station can be found. Matt lowered his hand and listened as the current song was rolling to an end. He stood up straight and took a nibble out of the other pop tart. Suddenly a familiar tune floated out of the speakers.

"THIS SONG WAS IN THE POWER RANGERS MOVIE!" cried Matt excitedly. Matt, of course, was a child of the early nineties. It was a point in time where special effects were still lame due to just coming out of the eighties and also a time for ridiculous Japanese pop culture to flood America. In other words, every child of the nineties knew that the original Power Rangers were da shizz.

Matt shook his boxer clad rump left to right as he listened happily to the music spilling from the radio. He had no idea he would have found this treasure of a song on an oldies station. I mean, the Power RANGERS! Hello, we're talking prime childhood stuff here. Matt slid his goggles from his neck and put them on properly while bobbing his head along. Then in his new found excitement started singing along to the song.

"_The Mountain is high, the Valley is Low_

_And you're confused 'bout which way to go_

_So I flew here to give you a hand_

_And lead you into the promise land,"_

Matt did not have the most charming singing voice, but that didn't stop him from enjoying himself. During the first lyric the red-head had leaped into the air and then dipped low. This caused a loud thud on the floor of kitchenette, which was ignored by the enthusiastic dancer who continued jamming out and singing along to the song.

"_So, come on and take a free ride (free ride)  
Come on and take it by my side  
Come on and take a free ride_

All over the country, I'm seeing the same  
Nobody's winning, at this kind of game  
We gotta do better, it's time to begin  
You know all the answers  
Must come from within"

The goggled gamer's hips pivoted from left to right. Matt then proceeded to do some of the most ludicrous dance moves he knew. The ginger child started with the grocery cart, which led to the dolphin, and ended with a unique rendition of spank the monkey. The lone kitchen light (a light bulb attached to a hanging wire) swung back and forth from Matt's vibrations.

"_So, come on and take a free ride (free ride)  
Come on and take it by my side  
_

_Come on and take a free ride_

Yeah, yeah, yeah"

Matt's singing voice reached an octave he was not even aware he had as the last "Yeah, yeah, yeah" came into falsetto. Soon enough the instrumentals of the song filtered out of the dilapidated radio and Matt began his air guitar solo. He happily spun around in a circle hands at the ready on his imaginary axe when he saw something in the corner of his eye that stopped him in his tracks.

"Uh….good-morning Mello," said Matt, now standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchenette, his hands posed in mid guitar solo still only his boxers and goggles. His cheeks shifted to a shade similar to his hair as his best friend gave him the strangest look.

"Matt, what on earth are you doing?" Mello said from his position at the opening of the tiny kitchenette. The blonde's bare back was propped up against the door frame as he continued to gaze at the embarrassed red-head. Matt's eyes shifted to the radio and then back at Mello.

"I'm letting out my creative tendencies in a musical manner?" Matt replied unsurely. Mello snorted and pushed himself from the door frame. Matt watched as the blonde started coming towards. The gamer tensed. Was he going to get shot?

Apparently, the answer was no. In fact, the blonde seemed to by-pass Matt entirely and go straight for the radio. Matt turned to find Mello turning off the crap box with a rather tired expression on his face. The red-head blinked. Oh yeah, wasn't it still about six in the morning? Matt shuddered. Bloody subway…

"Matt, do you even know what a free ride is?" Mello asked turning around to look at the other male.

"Not a clue. Should I?" Matt said. Mello smirked and began to waltz over to the other man. Mello stopped in front of Matt and grabbed him by the shoulders. Matt's eyes widened as the blonde's body leaned into his. He could feel his friend's leather pants slide against his own legs. Mello leaned his face closer.

"It means to have a one-night stand," the attractive blonde said huskily. Matt stopped breathing for a moment. Mello was staring him right in the eyes. Matt could fill warmth pool in the bottom of his stomach.

"Oooh…is that so?" Matt said weakly. Mello's head shifted to over Matt's shoulder. His blonde tresses gliding along the gamer's cheek. Mello moved his lips close to Matt's ear. The red-head could feel Mello's hot breath hitting against it.

"So Matt….fancy and early morning ride?"

…………………………………………………….

YAY! Finished! I would like to thank my dear friend Lindsay and my awesome cool new friend A Matter of Unimportance for beta-ing for me. I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot. It was inspired by my Government teacher, actually. The song featured is "Free Ride" by Edgar Winter. X3 Please Review!


End file.
